Dziesięć pogrzebów
by Byaku-nyan
Summary: Dziesięć pogrzebów z perspektywy głównego bohatera. W wielu miejscach mocno niekanoniczne i chaotycznie. Rating K dla paru zaplątanych "choler", to słowo przecież nie jest dla dzieci.


Uwaga, uwaga. Jest to tekst** celowo** chaotyczny. Wszystkie, dosłownie wszystkie powtórzenia są dokładnie tam gdzie mają być ;)

* * *

Z pierwszego pogrzebu zapamiętał uczucia.

_Strach, strach, nie żyje, koniec, kropka, nie żyje, strach, moja wina_.

Mówił wszystkim "moja wina" i to była jego wina, tylko jego. Nie pozwalał się pocieszać, przytulać, nic. _To moja wina, moja, nie rozumiecie, prawda?_ - ale on też tego nie rozumiał i to bolało. Nawet teraz, po latach pamięta swój strach i ból, pamięta swój smutek i żal, i tak było na każdym pogrzebie, nie tylko na tym pierwszym, ale tutaj to było inne, poczucie winy, strach, ból. Nikt nie rozumiał i nie rozumie, siostry płakały i histeryzowały, a on stał z dziwnym, zimnym, lodowatym wyrazem na dziecięcej buzi i wiedział, że to jego wina, i wiedział, że będzie płakał całe życie, więc co za różnica, że nie robi tego teraz?

Teraz wie, że to nie była tylko jego wina, ale też Aizena, tego cholernego samozwańczego Boga, który nie był Bogiem, bo_ Bóg nie robi takich rzeczy, prawda?_ Teraz wie, że istnieją też źli bogowie, a ludzie _mogą_ coś robić, próbować, uchylać ich wyroki i naprawdę czuje się z tym lepiej, lepiej, nawet jeśli ona nie żyje przez niego - _przez nas _- i to nie wróci jej życia, ale jego życie będzie _pełniejsze _- zemścił się za mamę, prawda?

Już nie musi żyć tylko dlatego.

Drugi pogrzeb był dziwny.

Dziwny jak trup z białymi włosami, szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach, dobry morderca, szlachetny zdrajca - pełny oksymoronów, sprzeczności, pokręcony, _nienormalny_. Czy ktoś go znał, czy ktoś coś o nim wiedział? On nie, i stał z tyłu, nie widział trumny, płaczącego Kiry, płaczącej Matsumoto, milczących członków trzeciego oddziału, milczącego _kapitana_ trzeciego oddziału, i chciał krzyczeć, że to niesprawiedliwe, że to nie Rose powinien stać tutaj w pięknym, nowym haori, że to niesprawiedliwe, że to nie Rose żył tylko dla tego oddziału, i tylko dla tego kapitana, że to nie jego życie zmieniło się w koszmar z powodu tego oddziału i tego kapitana, nie jego, _i ciebie też zdradzono, panie vizardzie, i nie zabieraj wszystkiego temu chłopakowi i jego ludziom, chcesz im pomóc, naprawdę, ale tylko oni sami mogą to zrobić, nawet ja to rozumiem. Kiedyś było inaczej, tak było, teraz nikt cię nie poznaje, nikt nie wie o tobie nic, pamiętają Kirę, to jego kochają, to jego będą słuchać, nie ciebie._ Ta myśl uderza go jak taran, myśl o Soul Society, myśl o Vizardach i zwykłych shinigamich. Rose podchodzi do trumny i chłopak śledzi go wzrokiem, mimowolnie zastanawiając się nad jednym - czy Gin Ichimaru chciałby mieć taki pogrzeb, z pełna pompą, z gośćmi _z innego świata? _Może i tak, ale to nie ma znaczenia.

Nie żyje i nie może o tym decydować.

Trzeci pogrzeb był spokojny.

Nie ma towarzyszy, nie ma przyjaciół, jest tylko rudowłosy chłopak i grabarz, i może jeszcze mężczyzna kryjący się w cieniu, czekający na syna, niewidzialny dla _normalnych ludzi_. On stoi spokojnie i myśli, właściwie go nie znał, jego przyjaciele uciekli albo nie żyją, co za różnica, _i tak by ich tu nie było, szukają ich, chcieli mnie zaatakować, zaatakować zastępczego shinigami, chlubę Soul Society, _i jest mu szkoda ich wszystkich, wszystkich Fullbringerów. Byli wyrzutkami za życia, będą i po śmierci, chociaż może nie będą tego pamiętać, ale i tak wszyscy będą ich nienawidzili tak bardzo, jak ich przywódcy. _Co on takiego zrobił_, myśli, _co? Nie chciał być pionkiem, przesuwającym się zawsze o jedno pole do przodu, takich jest wiele, pionków nie jest szkoda. On był wyjątkowy, ja też jestem, i jestem tu, i jestem mu to winien, i mógł był moim wrogiem, ale wrogom należy się szacunek, nie to, co ONI chciali zrobić, pogrzeb należy się każdemu, a oni nie chcieli mu go dać_, i chłopak myśli tak po raz pierwszy. Nie zrobią mu tego samego, prawda? Nie będą go sprawdzać, nie będą kontrolować, nie będą uważać za wyrocznię, rycerza-obrońcę, celebrytę wśród shinigamich, nie będą trzymać go w niepewności co do ich planów, choć to _on_ zawsze gra w nich główną rolę, i w takich chwilach mysli, że wolałby nie ratować Rukii albo umrzeć podczas jej egzekucji, _nie wolno mi tak myśleć, to moi przyjaciele, jestem im coś winien, nie zrobią mi nic złego, dlaczego czasami w to nie wierzę?_

Czwarty pogrzeb był straszny.

Tak słyszał, że był straszny, straszny i smutny, ale jego tam nie było. Wiedział, że to było straszne, musiało być straszne, wiedział, że _był wielkim shinigami, wiernym porucznikiem, doskonałym wojownikiem, zawsze spokojny, zawsze opanowany, zawsze miły, zawsze uprzejmy, idealny, pomocny, ale nikt nie dodaje - "był moim przyjacielem"_. Doskonale wie, że jedyny przyjaciel zmarłego shinigami nie musi tego mówić, jest zbyt załamany, aby to mówić, ale nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi, nikt nie zwraca uwagi na to załamanie, on wie, wszyscy wiedzą, że generał Yamamoto się nie załamuje, nawet z powodu takich tragedii, nawet z powodu śmierci przyjaciela i przyjaźni trwającej dwa tysiące lat, i chłopak wie, instynktownie wie, że _staruszek jest jak czyste żelazo, prędzej się złamie niż ugnie_, i wie, że opoka Soul Society właśnie pęka, pęka na tysiąc kawałków, i to jest straszne, straszne, że wszyscy to wiedzą, wiedzą Kyouraku i Ukitake, ukochane dzieci staruszka, ale nawet oni tego nie zauważają, nikt nie zauważa, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że generał Yamamoto się nie załamuje, nawet z powodu takich tragedii, nawet z powodu śmierci przyjaciela i przyjaźni trwającej dwa tysiące lat.

Cieszył się, że nie był na tym pogrzebie.

Piątego pogrzebu nie było.

_Wiedziałem, że umrze, wiedziałem, _ale oprócz niego nikt tego nie wiedział, nikt nie zauważał, nigdy nikt nie zauważa. Zauważyli tylko, że nie żyje_, że nie żyje i co my teraz zrobimy, bez jego mocy, bez niego, nie żyje, _żelazny fundament Soul Society właśnie rozsypał się na kawałki razem z trupem Yamamoto, zaraz rozpadną się filary, filar Soi Fon już się trzęsie, bo ona krzyczy, krzyczy i nie może przestać, _bo on nie żyje, przegraliśmy_. Nikt nie zauważa, że dwa tysiące lat to za dużo, już tysiąc to za dużo, już sto to za dużo, że musiał umrzeć, że chciał umrzeć, że kiedyś musiał ich zostawić. Wielcy ludzie nie są naprawdę ludźmi, są niezniszczalni, niepokonani, to jakby inna rasa, nadludzie, ale _od nadczłowieka tylko krok do potwora, ale on nie był potworem, nie teraz, nie wierzę, żeby kiedykolwiek nim był_. Nikt nie wierzy w potwory, choć są tak blisko, nikt nie wierzy w śmierć staruszka, choć też nadeszła i żałują, on też żałuje, że nie mogli się z nim pożegnać, i to widać, wszyscy krzyczą, _bo to niemożliwe, niemożliwe, to zły sen, _i filary trzeszczą, pękają jeden po drugim, jeden za drugim, ale nie wszystkie.

- Musimy się uspokoić - mówi Shunsui Kyouraku i zastępczy shinigami wie, że generał Yamamoto byłby z niego dumny.

Szósty pogrzeb był niepotrzebny.

_Niesprawiedliwe, cholera, niesprawiedliwe_. Tak myślą wszyscy, on też tak myśli, ale nikt, nikt tego nie powie, bo jak mogą się sprzeciwiać? Kira by się nie sprzeciwił i on też się nie sprzeciwia, choć wie, że to złe i niesprawiedliwe. _Byakuya umierał, Rukia umierała, Renji umierał, a ty leżałeś w kącie, bez połowy ciała i też umierałeś, ale nie widział, nikt nie widział, umarłeś samotnie, choć można było cię uratować._ Czuje gniew, wściekłość, żal. _Dlaczego?! Byłeś ważny, jesteś ważny, będziesz ważny, cholera, zawsze, ale jednak zostałeś tu i umierałeś w kącie, a my wciąż żyjemy._ Podnosi głowę i widzi kogoś w cieniu. Cholerna Straż Królewska, cholerne Soul Society, cholerny Król Dusz, cholerny Yhwach, cholerni Stern Ritterzy. Wie, że każdy tak myśli, ale nikt nic nie powie, bo _Królowi Dusz nikt się nie sprzeciwia, nikt nic o nim nie wie, nikt nie kwestionuje jego decyzji, co znaczy życie jednego żołnierza - towarzysza - wobec życia milionów dusz?! Nic, nic nie znaczy, ja nic nie znaczę, ty nic nie znaczysz, nikt nic nie znaczy, ważny jest balans dusz, ważny jest Król, i dlatego Kira musiał umrzeć, i dlatego nie zabraliście - my, cholera, my! - go ze sobą. _Chłopak chce krzyczeć, chce spotkać się z dowolnym członkiem Straży, z Królem Dusz, z tatą i wykrzyczeć całą złość, cały żal, cały ból, bo to pomoże, na pewno pomoże, a _jak się odwrócę, zobaczę Kirę, będzie stał z butelką sake w ręku, za nim Rose z gitarą, prawdziwi przyjaciele, Rose będzie śpiewał, a Kira się śmiał, ale nie, czekaj, on nie żyje, Kira nie żyje, gdzie jest Rose, co się z nim stało?_

Pada na kolana i już nie chce się podnosić.

Siódmy pogrzeb był zabawny.

_Niewiarygodne, nie wierzę, że zginął, przecież raz już umierał i przeżył, a teraz naprawdę nie żyje._ To zabawne, zabawne, więc śmieje się, śmieje się nad trumną, shinigami patrzą na niego dziwnie, a on się smieje i śmieje. Rukia nie ma siły nawet uderzyć go w twarz, ale odsuwa się nieco dalej, razem z Renjim, a on wciąż się śmieje, naprawdę się śmieje, śmieje się na pogrzebie, _co ja robię, zwariowałem, na pogrzebie nie wolno się śmiać, zwariowałem_, ale jego sumienie przegrywa walkę, więc wciąż zanosi się histerycznym śmiechem. Przeszkadza i psuje ceremonię, _ceremonię, jest wojna, nie mamy na to czasu_, ale był dla zmarłego bliską osobą od dawna. Od chwili, gdy pierwszy raz został pocięty przez Senbonzakurę - _jego też pocięła Senbonzakura, umiera od własnego zanpaktou, to takie zabawne, zabawne _- stali się kimś w rodzaju przyjaciół. Czuje na sobie zgorszone spojrzenia, gdy wciąż się śmieje i śmieje, _umarł tak zabawnie, As Nodt pociął go Senbonzakurą i zabił, zabił, a potem przyszedł i zabił go jeszcze raz, tak samo, zabawne_. Wie, że wariuje od tej wojny, od tej śmierci, od tego bólu, od tego cierpienia, staje się chory psychicznie, ale naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadza, nie dzisiaj, nie teraz, nie na tym pogrzebie, nie wtedy, kiedy Byakuya umarł - _umarł dwa razy, zabawne!_ - i nie wtedy, kiedy on się śmieje, śmieje tak bardzo, że łzy cienką mu po policzkach, chyba wcale nie od śmiechu, a może tak i może każdy jest już chory psychicznie, dlatego wciąż stoi nad trumną, nad świeżo wykopanym grobem i śmieje się, śmieje, i nikt go stąd nie wyrzuca za śmiech w trakcie pogrzebu.

Nie zauważył, kiedy łzy śmiechu przerodziły się w łzy smutku i to wszystko przestało być zabawne.

Ósmy pogrzeb to pogrzeb wroga.

Nie może w to uwierzyć. Pomógł im, pomógł im, a teraz nie żyje, a wydawał się nieśmiertelny, niezniszczalny, _cholera, przetrwał cios toporem w tętnicę szyjną i przeżył, a umarł od strzały i to nawet nie w serce._ Nikt nie mógł mu pomóc, nikt nie mógł nic zrobić, wszsycy osłupieli, tak, osłupieli, nawet Urahara, nawet Chad, nawet Inoue, nawet on, nawet te dziwne zabawki Kapelusznika - osłupieli i nie mogli się ruszyć, Grimmjow też osłupiał, i nie żyje,_ cholera, gdzie jego instynkt wojownika, ta cholerna duma? _Dać się trafić tak po prostu, nawet nie w czasie walki, w czasie "spaceru" z Uraharą w ruinach, szukali czegoś, _to już nieważne, nieważne, kompletnie nieważne_, dla niego też już nie jest ważne, bo wróg nie żyje, wróg do walki, wróg do rozmowy, wróg do wszystkiego, chociaż nie do końca wróg, może nawet przyjaciel. Ściska ostrza Zangetsu tak bardzo, że dłonie mu krwawią nad prowizorycznie wykopanym grobem i krew scieka po ostrzu do środka, plamiąc białe ubranie Grimmjowa, bo to Hueco Mundo, _tu nie ma, cholera, nawet trumny, ale może to dobrze, bo to Grimmjow, Grimmjow, a Grimmjow nie potrzebuje trumny tylko grobu pełnego trupów swoich wrogów, niech mu służą w Walhalii, czy gdzie tam trafi_. Nie wie tego, nikt tego nie wie, Urahara nic nie wie, _to może być nawet Piekło_, ale nieważne, nieważne, to Grimmjow, on sobie poradzi i jeszcze wróci, by szukać przeciwników. _Do zobaczenia w piekle, Grimmjow._

Ale Grimmjow nie odpowiada.

Dziewiąty pogrzeb jest pełen lodu.

Na tym pogrzebie jest cała szkoła, jest dużo osób, jest Ryuuken, ale on nic nie mówi, nie odzywa się, milczy, milczy odkąd przyniesiono ciało do jego domu. Ryuuken wie, ale reszta nie wie, dla nich to był wypadek samochodowy_, przykro mi, umarł młodo, to ja go zabiłem, to moja wina, to ja powinienem tu leżeć, a leży on, jest zimny i martwy, był moim przyjacielem, był moim wrogiem, był dla mnie ważny i to dlatego musiał umrzeć, to moja wina_, nie kryje uczuć, ale nie płacze. Po prostu klęczy, obejmując Inoue i milczy, milczy tak lodowato jak Ryuuken i kiedy wszyscy po kolei podchodzą do mównicy, by powiedzieć swoje kilka słów, on nie podchodzi, on klęczy i milczy, klęczy i milczy, milczy tak lodowato jak Ryuuken, i Ryuuken też nie podchodzi do mównicy, i Ryuuken też nie mówi nic o swoim synu, tylko klęczy i milczy, klęczy i milczy, pochylając się coraz niżej. W pewnej chwili już wydaje się załamany, ale to Ryuuken Ishida, a Ryuuken Ishida jest z lodu, i lód jest wyczuwalny dookoła niego. Chłopak pochyla się nad Inoue i obejmuje ją mocniej, nie pociesza, _bo co jej da pocieszenie, co nam da pocieszenie, on nie żyje, to moja wina, umarł razem z Yhwachem i Hashwaldem, trójka imperatorów, moja wina, i to Kyouraku ich zabił, musiał to zrobić, ale to nie jego wina, tylko moja_. Czuje, że jego serce bije mocniej niż zwykle, mo-ja wi-na, mo-ja wi-na, i lepiej by było, gdyby Ryuuken krzyczał, płakał po synu, ale nie, on zapalił papierosa i nie odezwał się ani słowem, był tak zimny, zimny jak zwykle i kiedy chłopak zbierał się do wyjścia usłyszał tylko "_rozumiem_" Zimne, cholernie zimne słowo. _Nie, nie rozumiesz, nic nie rozumiesz_, miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale przypomniał sobie, że może faktycznie ktoś go rozumie, że może i jemu umarł przyjaciel, ale mężczyźnie zginął syn, i czego by nie powiedział w tym domu, tym zimnym, lodowatym domu, Ryuuken Ishida faktycznie to zrozumie.

Czyżby jednak wszystko mogło być dobrze?

Dziesiąty pogrzeb nadejdzie.

Nikt nie wie jak będzie wyglądał nieboszczyk, czy będzie kapitanem, kochanym, uwielbianym, szanowanym przez wszystkich, czy będzie lekarzem, ratującym życie własnymi rękami, _bez miecza, bez miecza, nie chcę go widzieć, nie chcę zabijać_. Nikt nie wie, czy trumna będzie biała czy czarna. Nikt nie wie, czy pogrzeb odbędzie się na cmentarzu w Karakurze, czy na cmentarzu w Seiretei. Nikt nie wie, czy zginie młodo, czy ze starości. Nikt nie wie, czy umrze samotnie, czy też nie. On też tego nie wie, ale wie inną, nie mniej ważną rzecz.

Ichigo Kurosaki zrobi wszystko, by już nigdy nie być na pogrzebie. _Niczyim_.


End file.
